Foxes Redemption: Re-Write
by Brenscot1229
Summary: Re-Write of same story, so same summary. He was lost, he is still lost. But now someone has shown him the light, they have shown him family, and he will try his best to keep it. This is not a story about how a man redeems himself. This is a story about a man who will sacrifice anything to keep what he has found. OC-Centric, and slight OOC.
1. A Fox Chase

**Yep, finally here, are you excited!?**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **I can't hear you!**

 **….**

 **….**

 **….**

 **Fine then, don't answer me. Major changes, won't spoil anything, but hopefully you can see I've improved since last I wrote this.**

 **Anyway, Enjoy Chapter One!**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus**

 **Date: X788**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was night time for the Capital City, Crocus. People were in their homes and settling into bed, most of the buildings lights were still on, and you can hear the happy chatter of talking and laughing.

However, there was one place in Crocus, a very dreadful place, that never had their lights on, never had laughing chatter. This was the slums, a rundown part of the city that housed only the poor and the wicked. Walking here was a deathtrap, there were thugs, murderers, rapists, and all other manners of humanities monsters.

On the street, a damaged small and narrow road filled with potholes and cracks, was a lone figure. The only see able attire consists of a hooded dark blue coat, with heart like designs running down the sleeves and sides. Said figure kept his hood on, covering his face in shadows.

He ignored everything around him, including a group of men who thought they could succeed in mugging him. They were dispatched very quickly, most not seeing the man even starting his retaliation. The thugs were disposed of easily, all of them either unconscious or rolling on the ground in pain. Others on the street now knowing not to mess with the cloaked man.

The cloaked man gave a long and drawn out sigh, he was bored. He didn't want to come to this part of the city, however, there were rumors of Dark Magic being in the area. He and his guild went to investigate the rumors. They were always told the same thing, over and over, on repeat like the day and night cycle. They were told, 'Always beware the green fog'.

This, of course, did not give them any clear answers on the dark presence in Crocus. So, he and his merry band of guild members decided to split up and to locate the Dark Magic. The cloaked man was simply walking in the alleyways, searching and interrogating people alike for any kind of indication of Dark Magic.

Then he felt a large pulse of poisoness energy.

It was toxic to his senses, and it surrounded him in its unearthly energy. Not being a sensor himself, this gave him surprise when he felt it. He was able to pinpoint an area of location, due to how massive the burst of energy was. What's worse, is the deadly energy went away seconds after he felt it. Now, he was traversing the slums, looking for the Dark Magical energy he felt earlier.

That's when he saw it, in a lone alley, next to a local and damaged bar, was a green glow. It wasn't bright, it was dim and gave an unpleasant feeling. He went towards the glow, and saw green gas, twisting and turning in the air, almost like it was alive. Looking into the fog, which he figured was the hint the locals kept giving him, he saw two figures.

Both of them were male, one was a small boy, he figured he was no older than his youngest guild mate. The child was leaning against a wall, the dense fog covering his features. The other figure, who was closer to the cloaked man, was a large male, in both weight and height. The strangest thing was that unlike the child, the fog was choking the man, blood pouring out of every possible hole on his face.

The child stiffened and gave the cloaked man a warning look, "Don't touch it." The child's words were soft, yet at the same time it carried a threatening monotone voice. The cloaked man, watched the presumed Dark Magic, he saw the boy turn his head upwards, the fog clearing for him to see the boy's facial features.

He was young, and a little on the pale side. However, the man's breath hitched in surprise. The young one had dark blood red hair, it had a singular large bang going over his right eye. His eyes were dark blue, yet they did not glow with joy and happiness one should experience at his age; no, instead they held something only seen on a corpse, lifeless filled eyes.

The kid changed the direction of his head to stare at his spectator. When he did so, the cloaked man saw a nasty red scar, underneath the bang when he moved his head. It looked like a scratch, one that looked recent yet healed.

The green fog cleared, and the child, no the cloaked man decided that couldn't be the boy's age, the young teenager, raised his left eyebrow, mentally asking his question. The cloaked man chuckled at the odd look he was receiving, in the end he raised his hands up from where they laid limply on their side.

Seeing this the red-haired teen tensed up, his body locking like a spring. He stood from his laid-back position from the ground, and quickly reached behind him to pull out, what the hooded man perceived to be, a shiny kitchen knife. His face was stony, as if no emotion passed through him in his entire body.

Seeing the youth's reaction, the cloaked man stopped his movement. giving the younger of a two a searching look, before slowly reaching his hands up to his hood, pulling it down. Beneath the now pulled down hood, was the face of a young man, not even into his early twenties. His most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo going above and under his right brown eye. The now unhooded man, gave the teen a light smile.

"Hello, my name is Jellal," The blue haired man spoke, however before he could get another word out, the teenager pounced like a starving tiger. Jellal was kicked into the side of the alleyway, the teenager that kicked him running down the street. As the teen ran, Jellal saw what he believed to be a knife, was in fact a silver flute.

However, what was wrong was that, when looking at the flute, Jellal felt a shivering tingle go up and down his spine. The crisp cold air during the night now felt like pinpoint needles attacking him, a warning to stay away. Unfortunately for the teenager who was now running with a Dark Magical object.

Jellal didn't listen to the cold warning.

Being faster than the teen due to having more years of training and experience, it was no surprise when he caught up to the red-haired teen. He was surprised however, when right as he was reaching to grab the teen's shoulder and pull him into a grapple, the teen jumped over a random fallen alcohol barrel on the road. Now normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but since Jellal was right behind the teen, and add the fact he gained tunnel vision during the chase, he tripped over the barrel and right into a cart of different bottle of alcohol.

When he found his bearings, Jellal was surprised to see that the boy he was pursuing, slowed down right before turning left into an alleyway. Thinking the boy was tired and only running on adrenaline, Jellal made a fast burst of speed right outside the alleyway. Looking down the dark and cluttered alley, Jellal saw the Dark Magic Bearer, standing atop a wooden fence.

Then Jellal saw the teen reach out his right foot and kick down a door imbedded in the fence, breaking it off its' hinges. The teenager than jumped onto the rooftops and started running yet again. Jellal was about to pursue when he heard the sound of barking, being too surprised to make any sort of stand against the small pack of rabid dogs, Jellal was tackled to the ground, one out of three of the dogs started growling and trying to bite his throat.

Then the dog was sent flying, right back into its bastardized pin. The other ravenous animals started to growl trying to threaten the person Jellal couldn't see, but both dogs were also launching into their pin.

Standing up, Jellal turned around and gave his saviors a thankful smile. Both of said saviors were female, the first was older and had shiny midnight black hair, that in the right light would glow a dark midnight purple. Her outfit consists of little more than a tabard-like garment that exposes her back. The attire is open on both sides of her body except for a small attachment at her waist, and she dons long black boots that leave her upper thighs bare. She also has the Crime Sorcière Guild Mark on her back which, in itself, is surrounded by a rather large X-shaped scar.

The other one, being the youngest of the trio, had bright short pink hair, with equally bright green eyes. Her outfit consists of a red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposes her decent sized cleavage with a short skirt and a belt with a yellow ribbon tied around her waist and black colored stockings and brown boots.

The black-haired woman gave Jellal a large smirk, her black eyes twinkling with delight, "Well would you look at that, from most wanted man in Fiore, to puppy chow." She finished, Jellal somehow managing to keep a straight face, even as the youngest member giggled at the teasing.

"Our target," Jellal spoke, the other two now looking stoic and waiting for orders, "has dark blood colored hair, blue eyes, and a large bloody scar going over his right eye. He's Meredy's age, and has a body of a runner, or thief." Taking in the information like sponges the two females nodded, and all three of them set off, splitting up once they got far enough.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

He didn't really know _why_ he was running, nor why he was being chased. He did however know, that if the man who was chasing him was in fact who he said he was, then he was in trouble.

In Fiore it's no secret that Jellal Fernades was a dangerous and wanted man. However, what is unknown to the whole of Fiore, is that the rumors in the criminal underbelly is that he was hunting everyone in possession of a Dark Magic item. Unlucky for him that he contained a Dark object, one that he knew was made by Zeref himself.

He gave a groan when he heard hissing laughter in his head, grabbing said Dark object, he gave it a once over. It was a silver colored flute, as long as his shoulder to his elbow, it had a single dull green gem, near the top where the play would play.

Sensing someone with strong, but not as strong as Jellal's, magic coming towards him he put his flute underneath the sleeve of his long black cloak. He held it tightly, as he waited in the dark and cold of night for the magical presence. Hearing even louder hissing laughs, the red-haired teen looked at his flute, seeing the gem glow a bright green, before turning back to its dull color when the laughter stopped.

The magical presence was right behind him now, he turned towards it, only to have to keep his emotions behind a stoic mask, to hide his surprise of a cute pink haired girl giving him a grin. Knowing looks can be deceiving, the male teen observed his surroundings before inspecting the girl.

"Please don't run," she spoke, she immediately regretted her choice of words when, the teenager was about to bolt. "Wait!"

Hearing her yell, the teen looked her in the eyes and spoke, his voice filled with caution, yet it sounded like a mixture of smooth and hissing, "Yes?"

"What's your name? Mine is Meredy." Both of them knew she was stalling, however for some odd reason the recently pursued teen decided to stay.

"Kit, Kit Silver."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnd done! Woohoo! That felt good.**

 **This chapter came out _way_ better than the first one I did, my keyboard started to die on me in the end, so sorry if there are any mistakes. I really liked how Jellal and Kit met this time, it was slower and felt more real to me. What about you guys?**

 **Also, don't know if I should do another time skip like last time, or do some adventures before Fairy Tail from Tenrou come back.**

 **Still taking story suggestions! To write new ones or for current ones.**

 **Review would you kindly,**

 **Until next time!**


	2. A Foxes Truth

**Yay chapter two! Now to any new-timers, these are usually slow updates, sad I know, but that's how it is.**

 **Since I got such a good response within the first 24 hours, (You guys work fast!) I've decided to hurry up and write the next chapter.**

 **Unfortunately, this chapter is all exposition, and character bonding(?) I know, it's a little boring, but I added in some nice banter, nothing to have you roaring with laughter, but enough to not bore you.**

 **Also, special thanks to LordBach309 for being a longtime supporter and being first to review. And a internet cookie to** **AlcatrazDGold for figuring out the Bioshock reference. (Hint: I leave references in _almost_ every chapter)**

 **Anyway, enjoy chapter two!**

 **Rated T: Suggestive Themes, and Mild Cussing**

 **(Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides my character and the idea)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Crocus**

 **Date: X788**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Kit decided he hated talking. He and Meredy, the girl who stopped him from, somehow, running away, have been talking for five minutes. Now Kit knows the average conversation is longer than that, however, this was the longest talk he ever had. They didn't even talk about anything important, Meredy was trying to probe him for answers, and he was trying to dodge answering any of them

This, unfortunately, led to Meredy losing some of her patience. Something that even before Crime Sorcière was founded, that she excelled in. However, the red-haired teen's nonchalant dodging of her questions was annoying her something fierce. Taking a deep breath, she decided to just be blunt with her question this time.

"Fine, where is the Dark artifact?" Meredy asked, annoyance slipping into her tone, even if she was trying to hide it.

"What artifact?" Kit asked back, he decided to play dumb, something that Meredy caught onto quickly.

"The flute."

"The flute."

"Yes, the one you have in your cloak."

"No idea."

"This is getting tiresome."

"So, it is." Kit responded, they stood their staring, before the male teen let out a soft sigh, "why do you want it?"

"To destroy it." Meredy quickly answered, realizing her slip-up on relaying that information, she was surprised he didn't run. Instead he stared at her, as if judging her existence.

"You can't."

"Damnit, stop being cryptic! Why can't we!?"

"Because I don't want to die." After Kit's response the street went silent, both conversing parties staring each other down. Meredy's eyes were wide with disbelief, she shook her head to knock herself out of her surprise state. Her eyes then narrowed on the opposing teen.

"Why? Who's going to kill you?"

"Whoever destroys the flute."

"That's not what I meant."

"You sure?" Kit asked, his left brow raised. He then gave a small smirk, he opened his mouth ready to speak again, when he sensed it. Two more magic signatures were heading this way. Kit stood there and waited for them to arrive, his stance now rigid.

Meredy gave a sigh of relief, glad that her guild mates were now there. Jellal landed behind Kit, ready to pounce if he ran again, Ultear landed to her right. Together all three of them mad a tight triangle formation around their target. Seeing Jellal ready to strike and ask questions later, Meredy quickly asked another question, not wanting a fight to break out.

"What do you mean? Why will you die?" Meredy asked, the newly arrived mages, giving both of them questioning looks.

"Because the Dark object is different." Kit responded, his eyes narrowed and looking like steel glaciers, as he glared at the people surrounding him.

"What did I say about being cryptic?" Meredy muttered to herself, only Ultear hearing the silent question.

"How is it different?" Surprisingly, this question came from Jellal, his face stoic even as Kit whirled around and gave him a withering glare.

"Because it bonds with the user." Kit responded, his form even more tense than before. Hearing his response made the members of Crime Sorcière, stupefied. They never heard of a Dark artifact bonding with the user. Knocking herself out of her trance first, Ultear continued the interrogation.

"How does it bond with the user?" Ultear questioned, her body tense.

"This is the longest talk I've had."

"Answer."

"It bonds with whomever plays it. Can't leave it for too long, or you'll die. Can't destroy it, or you'll die." Meredy could hardly believe how long that sentence was. She could hardly get the trapped teen to speak more than six words!

Jellal quickly stood down from his tense stance, his face possessing a look of contemplation. Seeing Jellal's guard was down, Kit lowered his glare, he was still on guard, but there was no need for hostility. The females of the group gave their impromptu leader confused looks. Jellal suddenly smiled, an idea popping into his head.

"We take him with us." Jellal said, sending his guildmates into a new form of a confusion they didn't know existed.

"Wait! What!? Are you crazy!?" Meredy asked, speaking for everyone present.

"Look, we aren't randomly killing a man we don't know. He could be completely innocent in all this. At least this way we can keep an eye on him, until he turns out to indeed be evil." Jellal's eyes narrowed on his last statement. Kit looked like he was going to disagree, until he saw the glare being sent his way. Knowing no other way out of this, that doesn't involve a run through the city and him potentially dying, Kit quickly agreed.

Suddenly feeling tired, not surprising since the sun was rising and they have been up all night. Meredy gave a large yawn, stretching as she did so. Feeling weird looks upon her, she looked as everyone gave her weird looks.

"What? I'm tired." Meredy wined, her guildmates shrugged, while Kit, somehow looked active, even if he was a little tired from all that chasing. Ultear agreed with the younger girl, as she suggested they go closer into town, and find a nice hotel.

For some reason, Kit disagreed. Thinking that he was going to start a fight, Crime Sorcière tensed. Seeing them tense, Kit gave them a confused look, not understanding the reason for mild hostility. After he explained he had a safehouse, it not being far from where they were, the Independent Guild Mages quickly agreed.

Not trusting the red-haired teen, Jellal stood right next to him, not wanting him to make a run for it. Kit proceeded to lead them to a ridden down warehouse. Kit explained it was abandoned years ago, and that it used to house all different kinds of jewelry. Unfortunately, when it was abandoned the original owners took all of their stored belongings with them. When they got there, the Crime Sorcière Guild Members discovered a horrifying truth.

Kit was a kleptomaniac.

They figured this out when a little after they were walking together, at first no-one noticing anything was missing. First, he stole some earrings Ultear was wearing, they thought he was being a simple thief so they warned them about stealing anything else. Second, he stole Jellal's cloak, how he managed to do it when everyone as he was leading them was anyone guess. Third, he stole a compass that Jellal kept on him.

Guessing he had a bad habit of stealing they decided to let him be. Until he stole Meredy's undergarments. Again, they didn't know how he did it, they didn't even know he had done it. Until Kit, red-faced, gave a calm apology, handed Meredy's stolen clothing and kept on walking to their hidden destination. Then he started running after Meredy chased after him.

Now they were outside the warehouse, waiting for Kit to let them in. Said Kleptomaniac didn't do anything, prodding Jellal to try and open the door to the warehouse. Only to figure out it was barred from the inside. Turning towards the red-haired teen question on his lips, he saw Kit give him a small smirk and whisper two words.

" **Direct Line**." Kit then disappeared in a flash of black, Jellal started cursing. He and his guildmates were about to start a search for the red-haired teen, when the barred door suddenly came open. Behind it was Kit, a smug filled smirk on his visage.

Having enough of Kit's actions, Meredy, surprisingly, exploded with rage, "Alright bastard! I've had enough of you and your stupid face, and your stupid smirk, and your stupid stupidness!"

"Stupid stupidness?" Kit asked, looking as if Meredy's pissed off expression didn't bother him. The two of them stared at one another, tension rising in the air. Giving a sigh, Kit turned around and spoke, "Meredy can have the only bed."

Everyone blinked at that, before looking in suspicion in the warehouse. Being the impromptu leader that he was, Jellal entered first, the others following soon after.

The warehouse was huge and empty, the only thing being in it is what they presumed to be Kit's belongings, which were right near the entrance. All he had was a simple bed, and two simple yet broken love seats. There was also a small bookcase, filled with different genres of books. Kit went next to the case, pulled out a small notebook only the size of one of his hands, then proceeded to sit down, leaning against the bookcase and opened the notebook.

Still being a little precautious, Jellal went next the red-haired teen. He stood above him staring down as he saw the Dark Magic wielder, drawing. They were just sketches, beautiful sketches, but nothing complete. Nonetheless, the surprise came when Jellal started to draw him.

Kit, now noticing Jellal standing, correction, hovering over him, raised his head and stared right into the older male's eyes. Being only slightly unnerved by the emotionless stare, Jellal raised a brow and pointed at the sketchbook. Knowing the unasked question Kit gave a tired sigh, why the hell did these people want to talk so much?

"I draw people and places. As notes." Kit answered, Jellal was now even more curious. However, he knew not to pry into people's private life. That unfortunately, didn't stop Meredy from asking.

"To like what, remember them?" Meredy questioned, deciding to be a little bit politer to, in her opinion, the aggravating teen. Kit gave the pink-haired girl a single nod of his head. He raised the small notebook and gave it to Meredy. Said girl picked it up and was about to turn to the front page, when Kit stopped her.

"Page 6 and up only. Others are private." Kit ordered, his tone more forceful. Giving him a cold glare, Meredy opened it to said page. Only to gasp in surprise at how well it was drawn.

"Who's this?"

"Ms. Luprin, the orphanage matron." Hearing his response, Meredy started to think that he was in fact, an orphan. His bland and cheap clothes all relating to this idea. Not to mention the emptiness of the warehouse. She turned the page again, Jellal and Ultear silently paying attention, having their own silent conversation on the two broken loveseats.

"What about this place, on page 12?" Meredy asked, pointing at the page.

"That's the Bannered Mare. The bar where Jellal found me." Kit responded, sounding amused that Meredy thought the run-down bar in the picture looked pretty. The two teens talked through most of the morning, Meredy asking who or what the picture was whenever she found it interesting, and Kit answering each one. When they went to the last page, Meredy handed it back to Kit, and watched as he drew her, skipping the page the unfinished drawing of Jellal was on. Both of them forgetting the need to sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Annnnnd done! Sorry if this chapter was a little short, but I didn't want to drag out more exposition than I already did. Did any of you catch the hidden reference? I made it easy this time, internet cookie for whoever gets it!**

 **Also, for any new-comers! I have another story that I'm working on called, A Fox in the Stars, it's the same OC but in Star Wars.**

 **Remember, that I'm still taking suggestions and Ideas for new and current stories!**

 **Review, would you kindly?**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
